vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurio
Aurio has the appearance of a short and timid child wearing a solemn expression of sadness on their face most of the time. She doesn't speak. She used to be seen stationed as a greeter outside Roflgators bar The Golden Gator. Recently she is stationed at the entrance of The Royal Gator. While she fits the definition of a "loli", she is usually treated as a rare exception by her "employer" Roflgator the alligator robot. He usually has a strong distaste for her kind. Upon closer inspection of Aurio your first impressions are eventually betrayed, she has mechanical joints on her arms and legs revealing her to be robotic or part cyborg, it's difficult to tell. History and Biography Meeting the Robot alligator Aurio first met Roflgator in the Volt dance club on Mar 3rd, 2019 impressing both him and Ikumi with their cuteness and ability in advertising Roflgators stream and bar The Golden Gator. Having impressed she was put to work and stationed outside of his bar at the entrance, advertising for people to come in. Self destruction and upgrade Later on Mar 26th, 2019 Roflgator began expressing mixed feelings towards her being a loli and criticized her diminutive stature, to this Aurio shocked by suddenly stabbing herself in seeming self hatred, possibly for being rejected for just wanting to try and fit in. Spellboy having medical training was called on to try and help her but noticed that she was mostly mechanical. After the dramatic display to everyone's surprise Aurio would later return, reinvented in a new and upgraded form, looking even more robotic than previously. After some criticism from the proprietor that her form was still too short she would leave and return in an even taller form. This new model also included a voice synthesizer, a vocal unit capable of producing some speech. Her new form was crafted by the Alleyway Block Doc and accepted back. Past The Golden Gator On April 1st, 2019 she was injured multiple times, tricked and fooled and used without realizing it. On Roflgator Season 6 she portrayed a broken and lost robot. On Aug 1st Aurio was elected as "Employee of the month" at The Royal Gator and asked to make a speech to which Aurio unmuted their microphone but only shook their headset. Links Clips and videos *Meeting Roflgator with her charming "advertisement" *Aurio stabs herself... *Employee of the month Aurio almost speaks Trivia *Aurio has a tendency of getting injured and damaged in various ways. *Fitting the definition of a "loli" it's only her and Zager who appear to be exceptions to the "no lolis" rule at The Golden Gator/The Royal Gator. Gallery Rofl Mar 3rd 27 Aurio a loli Rob likes.jpg|Promoting Roflgators stream Rofl Mar 3rd 28 Aurio a loli Rob likes.jpg|Promoting Roflgators bar The Golden Gator. Rofl Mar 11th5 CyberCoffin and Aurio.jpg|CyberCoffin inspects Aurio Rofl Mar 15th 5 Aurio got hurt.jpg|Aurio got hurt again somehow... Rofl Mar 26th 3 Aurio stabbed herself Spellboy checking her.jpg|Aurio stabbed herself D: Rofl Mar 26th 10 Aurio was upgraded as a robot by block doc.jpg|Upgraded by the Alleyway Block Doc Rofl Mar 26th 17 Aurio got taller.jpg|Even taller robot model. Rofl April 1st 10 Zombie Kyana and injured Aurio.jpg|Attacked by Zombie Kyana Rofl April 1st 15 Mitsubishi Honda (Foreigner) and Aurio.jpg|With Mitsubishi Honda (Portrayed by Foreigner) Rofl April 1st 16 Sad and injured Aurio and a spider (Norii).jpg|Sad and injured Aurio Rofl April 1st 17 Sad and injured Aurio.jpg|Damaged again Rofl June 18th 2019 25 Aurio and Bum (RitualCub).jpg|Aurio and bum RitualCub Rofl June 18th 2019 27 Aurio and Bum (RitualCub).jpg|Aurio and bum RitualCub Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 14 Aurio.jpg|Aurio after returning after some time away. Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 39 Aurio.jpg|Aurio in The Royal Gator Rofl July 23rd 2019 6 Aurio.jpg|In The Black Cat. Rofl July 23rd 2019 7 Close your ears Aurio.jpg|Asked to cover her ears before Roflgator unleashes some foul language. Rofl Oct 15th 2019 12 Aurio.jpg|Aurio Rofl Dec 26th 2019 19 Aurio.jpg|Wearing a "gachiBASS HandsUp" emoji Category:People Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots